


Badass & Dumbass

by bottledown



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Character, Bullying, Clueless Ellie (The Last of Us), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Self-Discovery, Sexuality Crisis, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledown/pseuds/bottledown
Summary: Ellie Williams knows only 3 things. The first is that she has her soulmate mark - an outlined crow - in the back of her neck. The second is the fact that she wants to find her soulmate and maybe find love again. The last one is that Abby Anderson is a dumbass.So she wasn't prepared to know her soulmate was there the whole time. But she surely was ready to learn how to copy with Abby.
Relationships: Abby & Ellie (The Last of Us), Abby & Lev (The Last of Us), Abby/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	1. Green & Purple

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo. Any typos and errors are on me, guys. This is an AU - High School mixed with an AU - Soulmates that I dreamed of yesterday. Now I'm writing chapter 2, soooo lmao. This will be Ellie×Abby Enemies to Friends to Lovers, k? hope you enjoy.

Autumn was Ellie's favorite season . It wasn't as cold as winter, but it neither was as hot as summer - so she could just wear her favorite long sleeved brown t-shirt and her ripped boyfriend jeans and nobody would notice her in the middle of the orange, red, yellow and brown colors of the forest she always went through to go to school. And it would be just like any other autumn, that one. She would meet her friends at Jung's Diner in the late afternoon every Wednesday to work on some nice school project their Science teacher would tell them to do. She would come home barely at night all the Thursdays and Tuesdays, making Joel angry for not texting him she was going to be late. 

Nothing more than usual, nothing less than usual. Just… Ellie's routine. 

Except something was off. She could feel it as she rode her bike to the school, seeing a deep grey and giant cloud above her, making the small town of Jackson even colder and rainy. A drop of rain fell right on her forehead, and the girl put her fingers in the spot when the drop went down her face, making its path like a tear would do. Ellie sighed, not thinking about all that strange feelings she was having, but trying to not shrink herself as a cold wind blew through her auburn short hair. 

"Fuck" _ ,  _ she muttered silently, keeping on riding her bike, almost at the entrance of the forest.  _ I'mma be late this way.  _

If Ellie's head wasn't over the clouds, she would have noticed the mark on the back of her neck was feeling odd, gaining its colors. It could mean only a thing, but Ellie didn't get to think about that as she jumped off her bike, tying it in its usual place next to the small apple's tree and running to the gates of her high school. 

▪ 

She wasn't so late for school, after all. Teachers were still in teacher's room and some girls were still in the bathroom Ellie sneaked into just so she could have a moment of peace before going to the halls again and being judged by girl's hardened eyes, all of them with their tan skins and bright blonde hairs looking at Ellie like she was an anormal. Well, she could not say she wasn't after Abigail Anderson and her crew told everybody of school she was a dyke. Ellie wasn't a  _ dyke.  _ She was just… she just liked girls, fuck. It wasn't like she had murdered someone, even though the principal called Joel, threatening him of expelling the girl if someone ever saw her again in a romantic way with girls. 

Joel, surprisingly, wasn't mad at her. Still, he said later that day he felt like he could kill the principal for even looking at Ellie with disgust in his eyes. Ellie didn't care at the looks, she knew they would always be there, even if their school wasn't christian. 

So, fuck Abby and her crew. They were bad people, mean teens, everything Ellie didn't need in her life. The auburn girl was ready to go to the sinks and wash her hands before class started when someone grabbed her bag's strap, pulling her in their direction only to push her away. The girl didn't need to see Abby to know it was her, the biggest bully of the whole fucking school. Ellie fell to her knees, putting her hands on the ground to support herself as she looked up, rage visible on her round green eyes. 

"I'm done with you, Abby", Ellie yelled as she got up to her feet, facing the 4 inches taller girl. That day, Abby had her hair braided, which made Ellie a bit angry, since she liked braids and didn't want someone like Abigail Anderson ruining them. 

"I don't think so", Abby made good use of her strong arms to pull an slightly frightened Ellie again. This time, Ellie felt like she could die. Abby was too close, her nose almost touching Ellie's as the older girl stared at her with anger in her deep blue eyes. The Williams girl didn't understand why Anderson was so mad and stupid to her when she didn't do anything to her feel like that. Abby was the kind of chick Ellie would even try to be friends with if she wasn't so shy, however of course the blonde ruined everything on a spring's day when Ellie was suddenly stopped by her at the door of her own house and beaten by the teen, who stole her wallet. 

Ellie never told Joel. He would be pissed. 

"What do you want-" but Ellie couldn't finish her sentence. 

"Abby, look! Your mark, it's colorful!" Nora yelled, pointing at Abby's shoulder. The blonde girl dropped Ellie the exact same moment, and the smaller kid was ready to run off to her classroom when she saw it. When she saw Abby's mark. 

A crow. The outline of a crow. It was different from hers, though. Abby's was purple, and Ellie's didn't have any color. But it was too similar for Ellie's taste, so the girl just kept sitting there, watching as Abby looked at Nora with happiness in her eyes. 

"We can drink after school to celebrate", Leah squeezed the leader's shoulders, smiling at her. 

"Abby?" Ellie asked, feeling the same moment too hot inside the empty bathroom. All the girls that were there before left when Abby arrived, leaving the 4 girls alone. Alone so they could do whatever they wanted to Ellie Williams, huh? 

Abigail turned her head at Ellie, who she liked to call Big Lesbian Dumbass or BLD, and twisted her face like she was offended for hearing Ellie saying her name. Oddly, Ellie didn't feel disgusted as she said the tallests name. It felt almost like… it belonged. The girl cringed at the thought. "What do you want, Lesbian?" 

"Don't give this weirdo attention, she'll only try to destroy your day", Nora tried to get Abby's attention, but the older girl in the room was focused on Ellie's eyes. They were lingering too much on her shoulder, where her mark was. What did it mean? 

"What are you looking at, Williams?" 

"I, uh…" Ellie got up to her feet once again, taking two steps back as she pulled over the wall next to her, feeling her stomach ache. What was all of that? Why was she feeling like that? "Look… I, I don't know why, I don't even care… we can, we can…", she couldn't finish a sentence. She felt as if the skies were punishing here, it wasn't  _ possible.  _ Why would the universe be so mad at her? Her mark… her outlined crow mark, it was identical to Abby's mark. It was the same, they were… Abby was Ellie's soulmate. "We don't have to end up together. That's what I'm saying. I don't like you, you don't like me and that's ok." 

"What are you saying, weirdo?" Leah asked, giggling and trying to intimidate Ellie, but she would not. She couldn't, so the girl kept talking: 

"I didn't ask for this, either. Look at it, if you want. It's the same." The auburn girl pointed at the back of her neck, and Abby's face dropped the exact same second as she realized what that nerd grunge girl was saying.  _ No,  _ she thought.  _ It can't be.  _

She looked. To make sure. She went to Ellie and, with hesitant and delicate fingers, she pulled Ellie's neckband enough so she could see the mark, almost on her shoulder too. It was the same Abby saw on her own skin so many times. An outlined crow, except hers was a dark shade of purple, and Ellie's a light tone of green. 

"You're kidding me." Abby accused, her face making it clear how transtorned she was. She was trying to find a possible explanation, but it was already obvious. They were soulmates. Their mark was the same. "It gotta be someone else with it. You're messing with me, dyke." 

"I'm not, and you know! Do you think I want to be soulmates with someone like you? A bully! A fucking bully!" Ellie puts her hands on her head, suddenly feeling anxiety crawls her chest. Fuck, she could not end up with Abby, she was a horrible person. 

It was almost sad. Ellie dreamt with her mark every night when she was 6, thinking of someone she could love enough to spend the rest of her life with. And then she got it, and didn't care anymore. It wasn't Riley, and now Riley was gone too, just like her wish of not having a soulmate. Fuck, after Riley went away, Ellie started to believe again she could find love with her soulmate - and then they were unfortunately Abby. 

How did she not even see the mark on the girl's shoulder when she was wearing tank tops the whole time? Too many questions, much less answers. 

"Fuck, Williams. You don't get, you don't get to talk about this, 'k? I'll kill you before you do it!" Abby yelled, yanking Ellie's shoulder against the wall she was already backening. 

"Yes! I won't tell anyone a bully's my soulmate!" The redhead screamed when the bell rang, announcing their first class was going to start within 5 minutes. Abby turned then to Leah and Nora, who both put their hands on the air like they hadn't heard of anything. 

Abby told them both something, but it was under her breath, and Ellie was too occupied to listen, since she was trying to put the strap of her bag Abby pulled earlier back to place. Agonized, the older one left the room with her two partners, leaving Ellie all alone this time. The auburn girl put a hand over her face, feeling the need to cry as nothing in her life felt like it was in the right place. Why couldn't she be soulmates with Riley or Dina? Why did it have to be Abby? 

She rubbed the mark on her neck with strength enough it could bruise. "Fuck it anyway", she whispered, sliding to the ground still propped to the wall. She would miss the first class even if she ran, so what was the point of trying? "I hate it." She said under her breath, wishing she would really hate it. 

But she knew she didn't. 


	2. Bully & Dyke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any errors and typos are on me. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Abby Anderson was a bully. She knew it, even though she wouldn't change her way of treating people just because some losers called her names. They were hypocrites - they shouldn't make a scene when she called them names, too. So, Abby Anderson was a bully, and she was proud of that, thank you. 

In her defense, she would tell everybody she messed only with the ones who messed with her first. That wasn't the case with Ellie Williams, but everything in the younger one screamed 'please bully me'. The way her shoulders were so skinny, the way her bangs would fall to her freckled face, the way her already wide eyes would open wider when she was surprised… Abby couldn't keep herself calm towards the redhead. Deep in her heart, the blonde chick knew why she was always so agitated around the smallest, but fuck-- it hurt too much. She wouldn’t think about it, ignoring her feelings and pushing them away by bullying the girl. It was better than facing her mistakes and apologizing. 

Therefore, Abby sat quietly at Literature’s classroom, trying not to think about the new discovery she just made - Ellie had the same soulmate mark she did. They were soulmates, but everything went wrong. Ellie said she was upset too, and Leah and Nora were around, following Abby anywhere she went the way hyenas did to lions. If only-- no! She would not think of anything like that, because she was supposed to  _ hate  _ Ellie Williams. 

“Are you okay?” Abby looked at Mel’s direction when she heard the girl’s voice. Mel wasn’t one of Abby's best friends, but they hung on in the same group since Mel appeared towards them out of nowhere and wrapped Owen, Abby’ ex boyfriend, around her pinky finger only because they had the same soulmate mark. Actually, the tallest hated her. Mel was disgusting, a bitch for lack of better word, acting nicely when faced by anyone of their group and like a whore when they weren’t around to see her real face. 

No one of their group was in that class, so why the hell was Mel being nice? 

“Why are you asking me this, anyway?” Abby rolled her eyes to the back of her head, smiling nervously as she tried not to catch the teacher’s attention. 

“Because you look like shit”,  _ there she goes _ , the blonde thought, a small outraged smile on her face as she rubbed her face with her big soft hands. 

“I missed this version of you.” 

“I mean it, Abby. Why are you acting so weird?” Mel looked at her like she was an alien. Since the brunette stole Abby’s boyfriend, leaving her alone with nothing more than grains and tears of rage in her eyes, she looked unhealthy.  _ Maybe Owen’s poisoning her. That would be great.  _

“Why does it matter, Mel?” Abby was starting to feel pressured, and a thing she knew was that she hated the feeling. Owen’s girlfriend was always acting like she owned everybody in the group, as if she was their big sister, and Abby didn’t need a big sister, especially if she was a double-faced person. 

“I want to congrats the person who did this to you”, Anderson could almost hear the smile on her voice.  _ Fuck her, I don’t care, I won’t tell this bitch a thing.  _ Abby didn’t answer, and, for the rest of class, they were in silence. 

▪ 

Truth be told, Abby had problems with her soulmate mark since the day she got it. She was nearly 14 when she received her mark in the back of her right shoulder, a good age. She already knew Owen, and already fell for him, wishing her soulmate mark would be exactly like his, but it wasn’t. The soulmate symbol on Owen’s torso was a red balloon, and Abby’s was a bird. She would talk to her mom about her mark if she wasn’t living across the country with other family, thus Abigail had to comfort herself talking only to her father, a busy doctor. 

It was a fact that Jerry Anderson never liked soulmates. His was Chloe, Abigail’s mother, and he loved her with his full heart during 10 years, even if their marriage and date lasted only 6. Chloe wasn’t a nice person - she used to drink too much and leave baby Abby alone in her crib before she passed out when Jerry travelled for work. But she had the kindest smile the man had ever seen, and her heart was pure and light like a feather. No wonder he loved her even after the woman left her husband and 3-years-old child behind. 

So, when Abigail first got her soulmate, Jerry did not answer her questions. She had to google them to know about everything, discovering even them marks could have different colors and be in different places, but never match with the mark of someone who wasn’t your soulmate. She did not like the fact Owen wasn’t hers, but she liked to know there was someone somewhere that belonged with her. Someone that she could love, and they would love her back. Abby promised, looking at the computer’s screen, she would not be like her parents. She would make it work. 

Then, it got color. By what Abby knew, it only got its colors when her link with the person was stronger than ever, strong enough they could fall in love simply by looking at each other’s eyes.  _ Who? Where?  _ Were the first thoughts coming into her mind when Nora pointed it was colorful. But next, what happened turned her world upside down. Ellie Williams, Ellie Weirdo Williams had the same soulmate mark Abby had. 

She was destroyed, though not only because she was soulmates with a  _ girl _ , something her father would think disgusting, however because the girl said the 7 words that were Abby’s nightmare, that made her feel like she would be in the same boat her parents were - “we don’t need to end up together.” Fuck, her dream was to end up together with her soulmate, and her dream was to find a real, true love. A love that lingered even after death comes. But no, the universe was too cruel for that, and her soulmate needed to be the girl, the  _ dyke  _ Abby bullied. 

“Why are you down, Abby?” Jerry asked later that day, when Abby was laying on the couch. Fearing what could be done after her answer, she didn’t say anything at all. Jerry did not persist too, what made her feel a little better. Thinking to herself as she layed on the sofa, the only thing Abigail could think was that she would not talk to Ellie Williams again. Never. 

And then the universe acted again, putting them as partners at the Science work teacher Tramond told the class to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and feedback are always welcome ♡


End file.
